parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Fans Blog: Agumon's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme 1st Prolugue - The Origin of Anubis 2nd Prologue/Recap - The Saurians' Revenge on the Digimon Months after the Mighty Ducks have defeated them in saving the Earth with the help of the Digimon whose leader is Agumon, their home planet, the Digital World is seen when the camera zooms away to show Siege studying it for he and the rest of the Saurian group have returned to payback the Digimon for ruining their plan to conquer Earth by teamwork with the Mighty Ducks from Puckworld, and they have found it. Gennai (narrating): When we last left off, the Saurians led by Lord Dragaunus have found the Digital World in order to have revenge on the Digimon for foiling their plans to control Earth by teaming up with their other enemies, the Mighty Ducks. Siege: We're in range of Digiworld, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus, the Saurians' Overlord, looked on at the Digital World as his eyes glowed along with nostrils which are letting out steam. Lord Dragaunus: Prepare to de-clock...NOW! Lord Dragaunus (laughing wickedly): After being defeated repeatedly by those blasted Digimon through teamwork with the Mighty Ducks along with the Samurai Pizza Cats, I, Dragaunus, last of the Saurian Overlords, have returned back to the Dimensional Limbo from which my ancestors were imprisoned. He pushed the button on the keyboard, and the monitor shows him an image of the Agumon and his fellow Digimon, who are previously fought and defeat him during their time with the Mighty Ducks, and he seemed to be interested with them. Lord Dragaunus: Now that meddling Agumon and his accursed friends shall pay for what they did to my ansectors! Siege (chuckling) Did you ever have deleted a Digimon before, Chameleon? Another Saurian lizard, Chameleon, shape-shifts into Groucho Marx while shaking his finger as if was holding a cigar. Chameleon (speaking in his Groucho Marx accent): Well, now that you mentioned it, no? Siege: I hear it tastes like chicken. After Chameleon transform back to his previous form, a cloud of smoke appear behind him and Siege as they look back. Chameleon (startled): Don't do that! The smoke took form of the fourth Saurian, an old wizard of the evil alien lizard group named Wraith. Wraith: This is a mistake, Lord Dragaunus. If we do not use the dark powers of our ancestors, then I predict a dismal out come. Lord Dragaunus: This conversation is closed, Wraith! Technology freed us from that Dimensional Limbo with my new gateway generator, and technology will crush Digiworld FLAT! Yokomon: Here he comes again! Agumon: Hurry, run! Keep running! Tentomon (worried about the Saurians): I don't know who's worse! Our bad guys, or these bad guys! Lord Dragaunus: Agumon: Hey, look! A computer! Gabumon: What's a computer doing here!? Gennai (narrating): Is this the untimely end of Agumon and his friends? Opening Credits and Title - Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Parts 1 - 2 The next scenes shows the Digimon falling and landing on Earth after being zapped by the Saurians' computer. Digimon: WHOOOOA! Gabumon: Oh, my head! Patamon: Biyomon: Where the heck are we? Patamon: Gatomon: Palmon: Agumon: I believe he said Sato Kaiba, which is the guy. Tentomon: I believe they are the two other dragons and demonic creature that are with him. Parts 3 - 4 Tentomon: I'm Tentomon. Chameleon: Ouch! Now that's gotta hurt like the dickens! Parts 5 - 6 Parts 7 - 8 Tristan: I guess Yugi is going through to this. Joey: And those Digimon changed into some strange giant monsters, But Kaiba and Dragaunus aren't leaving a much choice. In the control room, Mokuba is getting the system ready to observe the duel between Yugi and the Digital Monsters against his brother and the Saurians. Mokuba: Back at the duel... Lord Dragaunus (remembering the Digimon's ability to digivolve): So that's what you have used yet again and again to make my ancestors kick the bucket. Greymon: We did this to them because they were evil, and we'll do the same to you, Dragaunus! Kaiba: The determined Kaiba let out a sinister Garurumon: His laughs are similar to Devimon's, Myotismon's and Piedmon of the Dark Masters! Angemon: Don't forget about Apocalymon's. Yami Yugi and Kaiba: Let's duel! Kaiba (drawing out a card): I start. Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Greymon: Because by doing so, he also gets to summon a new monster. Yami Yugi: That's right, Greymon! Lord Dragaunus: Ah, Obligatory Summon. Togemon: Are you alright, Yugi? Angemon: Oh, no! Siege: I knew he could use our surprise monster. Parts 9 - 10 Parts 11 - 12 Part 13 - 14 Gomamon: MetalGarurumon: Angewomon: We're all friends to the end! Garudamon: And if you're blue, we'll make you smile! Lillymon: We're just letting you know that we're a team and never say 'never'! Terror Toad: Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures "Next Time" Preview - Tom and Jerry: The Movie The title of the series with 'next time on' above it is seen in the blue sky with clouds as a background before we see mutiple scenes from Tom and Jerry: The Movie with the Digimon, the duelists, the Saurians and the newest villain team, the Raptors from Extreme Dinosaurs among the characters. Agumon (narrating): In our next episode, we meet Tom and Jerry, the cat and mouse who were enemies until they can talk. And to have you surprises, Yugi Muto and his fellow duelists are joining us for our next adventures for me and my other Digimon buddies are now known as the Digi-Squad. But Lord Dragaunus and his Saurian minions, and even the new party members of other bad guys, the Raptors, the Extreme Dinosaur's own enemies, won't rest until their plan to conquer the Earth will be fulfilled, even if they have to destroy us all first. But what about Tom and Jerry? Next time on Agumon's Adventures... The title of the movie appears on the screen. Agumon (narrating): Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Now, our digivolution continues!